Sensei e Pupilo
by CandyNaru
Summary: E de uma coisa ambos tinham certeza, não se entregaram apenas de corpo naquela tarde regada a prazer, mas também de alma. [JiraNaru/PWP]


Nunca, em hipótese alguma, Jiraiya imaginou que um dia iria ficar excitado por um homem, melhor, ficar excitado por seu aluno/pupilo, Naruto Uzumaki.

Bom, tudo começou quando ambos, após uma longa sessão de treinamento para aprimorar os reflexos do Uzumaki em combates, foram relaxar nas fontes termais da ala masculina, e quando Naruto se despiu na sua frente ficando do jeito que veio ao mundo e, puta que pariu, o sannin agradeceu a kami-sama por estar com o peitoral pra baixo dentro d'agua quente e turva ou o loiro iria ver seu pênis completamente duro naquele dia.

Mas agora ele olhava vidrado pra boca carnuda de seu pupilo que estava sentado um pouco afastado de si do outro lado do quarto onde ambos estavam hospedados, a boca tentadora estava bem vermelha e molhada pois o Uzumaki chupava um picolé azul - e em sua mente bastante pervertida - de forma pornográfica. E ele queria tanto que aquela boca estivesse em seu pau. E, também pelo fato de Naruto estar seminu - trajando apenas de uma samba-canção - não lhe ajudava muito pois seus olhos percorria pelo peitoral um tanto definido, sua boca salivava ao ver os mamilos rosados e durinhos doido para cair de boca neles, e a barriga lisinha e a pele bronzeada e as coxas grossas e sem pelos.

Uma completa tentação!

Naruto passou a língua na base até a ponta do picolé e fez movimentos circulares no topo, Jiraiya ofegou, seu pau estava duro e latejante, escondido no kimomo escuro que usava, viu um curvar na boca sedutora e engoliu em seco quando levantou sua visão e foi "sugado" pelas intensas safiras do jovem Uzumaki e foi então que o mais velho notou que seu pupilo estava, claramente se insinuando para si.

O jovem rapaz largou o picolé sobre um prato encima da mesinha e engatinhou até o mais velho com um olhar felino e um sorriso safado nos lábios. Jiraiya tremeu sutilmente e seu pau pulsou vendo aquela beldade vir em sua direção sensualmente.

Jiraiya arregalou os olhos quando viu Naruto levantar seu kimomo e envolver com a mão direita pequena e macia o seu pênis excitado, dando um leve aperto nele, soltou um gemido baixo e rouco.

– Você está tão duro sensei... – o loiro sussurrou, com os olhos presos nas expressões faciais do homem enquanto massageava o órgão genital enorme e grosso – Sempre quis ver seu pau e tê-lo em minhas mãos... – aproximou seu rosto, roçando seus lábios – ...em minha boca... – lambeu os lábios do mais velho que ofegou, soltando uma lufada de ar contra a boca de seu pupilo – ...e dentro do meu rabo, bem fundo!

Jiraiya mandou o resto da sua sanidade pro inferno e envolveu seu braço esquerdo firmemente na cintura fina do loiro o puxando para seu colo e com a mão direita segurou os fios loiros da nuca de forma firme, atacando a boca que tanto desejava com fome.

A princípio Naruto se assustou com o agarre repentino, mas logo envolveu a cintura do mais velho com suas pernas e o pescoço com seus braços, correspondendo a mesmo nível o beijo selvagem, sentiu as mãos grandes de seu sensei em suas nádegas cobertas pela samba-canção verde de sapinhos, massageando-as com força.

O mais velho controlava o beijo, sua língua experiente vasculhava com avidez cada cantinho do canal bucal daquele loiro bonito que gemia durante o ósculo e rebolava gostoso em cima de seu pênis e contra suas mãos. Era selvagem, intenso, por céus ambos queriam que aquele beijo durasse para sempre, mas como diz um velho ditado "querer não é poder", se afastaram lentamente para poderem recuperar o fôlego, conectados por um fio de saliva, as respirações descompassadas, os rostos corados, os olhos em um tom mais escuro, brilhantes se encaravam com desejo e carinho.

Com um pouco de dificuldade o mais velho levantou-se do chão e caminhou com jinchuuriki do nove caudas até a cama onde o colocou delicadamente deitado sobre a mesma, retirou seu kimomo o jogando sobre o chão, Jiraiya era um senhor de idade, mas aparentava ter uns trinta e poucos anos pois seu rosto era livre de qualquer sinal de idade, jovial e seu corpo sarado com músculos bem trabalhados por cada pedacinho de seu corpo, definitivamente ele deixava vários novinhos no "chinelo".

Ninguém que realmente não o conhecia diria que ele tinha mais de cinquenta anos de idade.

E a idade de seu sensei não tinha a menor importância pro jovem loiro de dezoito anos, tudo que ele queria naquele momento (e quem sabe em futuras/próximas oportunidades) era aquele homenzarrão satisfazendo seus desejos sexuais naquele quarto e naquela cama.

Jiraiya segurou com as mãos o cós da peça íntima e retirou lentamente a samba-canção de Naruto revelando aos poucos o pênis mediano do menor, completamente excitado. Aproximou a peça íntima de seu nariz e a cheirou, revirando os olhos em deleite com o cheiro másculo do jovem Uzumaki, jogou a samba-canção no chão e deitou-se sobre Naruto tendo o cuidado de manter seu peso pelos cotovelos apoiados nas laterais da cabeça do menor e pelos joelhos apoiados nas laterais da cintura e atacou-lhe a boca, moendo seus quadris, esfregando seus pênis duros em um estímulo gostoso, deslizando seu corpo pra baixo até ficar com a boca bem próxima do mamilo direito, deu uma lambida provocativa e o abocanhou.

– Aaah sensei... – Naruto gemeu, deliciado com a boca quente e molhada do mais velho sugando seu mamilo direito enquanto torcia suavemente o esquerdo, com os olhos presos aos céus – ...que boca gostosa, puta que pariu!

Jiraiya sorriu e largou o mamilo direito para ir repetir o mesmo processo no esquerdo, ele sentia o corpo do loiro estremecer embaixo de si toda vez que estimulava o bico duro com sua boca e língua e era isso que ele queria, deixar Naruto o mais excitado possível.

Subiu com uma trilha de beijos até alcançar o pescoço suado onde passou com sua língua quente e apertou os lábios na pele sensível iniciando uma série de sucção e beijos molhados, sentindo os dedos de seu pupilo se enroscar em seus cabelos apertando com força, doeu mas não reclamou.

Beijou-lhe a bochecha corada repetidas vezes até alcançar a boca carnuda, iniciando um ósculo lento.

– Eu quero te chupar, Jiraiya-sensei – o menor disse assim que separaram suas bocas minimamente, acariciando o rosto másculo do homem deitado sobre si – Quero sentir o peso e gosto de seu pau na minha boca e língua. Você quer minha boquinha no seu pau, Jiraiya-sensei?

– Oh Naruto... Porra eu quero muito! – o homem respondeu desesperado, seu pau pulsou animado contra o do loiro.

Naruto sorriu sapeca e o empurrou para que estivesse deitado ao seu lado. O fez abrir as pernas e se pôs bem no meio do espaço vazio, Jiraiya segurou na base de seu pau, o deixando em pé e puxou a pele que escondia a glande pra baixo, a revelando e Naruto sentiu seu ânus "piscar", ela era bem rechonchuda, vermelha e brilhava pelo pré-gozo, ele tinha um pênis grande, devia ter uns 23 centímetros, grosso e bonito, tinha pêlos brancos ao redor da pélvis e com bolas bem robustas com pêlos ralos, conseguia ver também o ânus de seu sensei, mas aquela parte não lhe interessava.

Inclinou-se pra baixo ficando com a boca bem próxima da cabeça babada de pré-gozo e a lambeu lentamente, revirou os olhos em deleite ao sentir o gosto salgado em seu paladar ouvindo um suspiro pesado do mais velho.

– Seu gosto é maravilhoso, Jiraiya-sensei. – o loiro disse substituindo a mão de Jiraiya - que até então segurava orgulhosamente seu pau - pela sua, o masturbando lentamente.

– Me chupe logo, Naruto! – Jiraiya ordenou impaciente, seu corpo ardia e seu pau estava dolorido por conta de tamanha excitação que dominava seu corpo.

Naruto sorriu e quando ia colocar todo aquele mastro na boca, seu sensei interveio.

– Espera! Vamos fazer assim... fique de quatro por cima inversamente de mim com sua bunda gostosa próxima do meu rosto, quero brincar com ela e chupar seu cuzinho enquanto você mama minha rola! – disse com um sorriso safado.

E, animadamente, o menor se pôs na posição, deitou-se de bruços sobre o abdômen forte do homem mais velho, e segurou seu pau colocando somente a glande na boca, sugando-a e deslizando sua língua por toda protuberância dela, de vez em quando brincando com o buraquinho da uretra, sentindo o pau pulsar em sua mão, parou de dar atenção somente pra glande para passear com sua língua e lábios pela base e levou a mão livre as bolas pesadas as massageando, logo estava colocando centímetro por centímetro do pênis em seu canal bucal, tentando relaxar sua garganta pra poder deslizar toda aquela carne rígida o mais fundo possível, saliva escorria de sua boca melando o órgão genital completamente, seus olhos lacrimejavam pela pressão de seu ato, mas mesmo que estivesse quase se sufocando, ele estava adorando a sensação do peso, tamanho, grossura e sabor do pênis de Jiraiya.

Sentiu as mãos firmes de seu sensei nas bandas fartas de seu bumbum, apertando a carne macia com força, Jiraiya separou as bandas e choramingou ao ver o ânus rosado, livre de pêlos piscando pra si.

– Ah Naruto! Eu vou te comer sempre que tiver oportunidade a partir de hoje! – o homem disse enterrando seu rosto ali no meio das nádegas, iniciando uma sessão de beijos molhados lambidas no ânus de seu pupilo.

Naruto gemeu abafado pois estava de boca cheia e começou a rebolar seu traseiro, sentiu um tapa forte na nádega esquerda.

– Fique quieto! – Jiraiya ordenou voltando ao seu trabalho.

O loiro começou a subir e descer sua boca pelo comprimento do homem rapidamente soltando mais saliva pelo falo duro, sentiu a língua do mais velho lhe adentrar e choramingou abafado. Seu sensei sabia muito bem usar a boca e língua.

Gemeu surpreso ao ter seu interior invadido por dois dedos longos e grossos que não tardaram em se esfregar em suas paredes internas rapidamente. Tirou o pênis de sua boca e gemeu deliciado masturbando o mais velho.

– Aaah sensei...

Jiraiya olhava maravilhado seus dois dedos sendo engolidos pelo buraco sedento de seu pupilo, era definitivamente uma visão bela vendo a borda rosada e brilhante se alagar toda vez que retrocedia seus dedos, ele enfiava suas falanges o máximo que podia no canal macio, tentando achar o ponto g do garoto, logo estava os abrindo lá dentro, o que era um pouco difícil pois Naruto era bastante apertado. Tinha que prepará-lo devidamente para receber seu pau para que não sentisse muita dor ou desconforto na hora da penetração.

Ouviu um gemido alto de Naruto e sorriu malicioso, tinha achado sua próstata, ficou estocando seus dedos com certa velocidade sentindo o corpo suado de Naruto tremer contra o seu, estava o levando a beira do orgasmo somente com aquilo, mas não o deixaria gozar agora, então retirou seus dedos de dentro do ânus do menor - que estava um pouco aberto, totalmente relaxado agora - e deu-lhe um novo beijo grego, longo e molhado.

– Agora eu vou meter a minha rola em você, Naruto. – o grisalho disse beijando a nádega esquerda e dando uma mordida fraca – Saia de cima de mim e fique de quatro na cama com o rabo o mais empinado possível pro seu macho!

Naruto riu e saiu de cima do mais velho, se pondo de quatro na beirada da cama e empinando seu traseiro, abriu um pouco as pernas para que as polpas de sua bunda se afastassem para que seu sensei tivesse total acesso ao seu ânus.

– Oh, que visão maravilhosa! – Jiraiya exclamou ao ver o loiro todo exposto pra si, se pôs atrás dele. Punhetou seu pau um pouco e segurando a base como apoio esfregou a glande babada no buraco repetidas vezes, instigando o menor, vendo-o empurrar seu traseiro pra trás, fazendo pressão na cabeça de seu pênis para que lhe penetrasse logo.

– Mete logo esse caralho no meu cu, merda! – o Uzumaki esbravejou impaciente.

O sannin sorriu e segurou nas laterais da cintura fina e forçou a resistência, vendo as bordas se esticarem cada vez mais que engolia a cabeça de seu pau e seu comprimento lentamente.

"Puta merda!" Naruto pensava enquanto recebia, pouco a pouco, o pau enorme e grosso de Jiraiya em suas entranhas. Não tardou para que tivesse o pênis do mais velho completamente alojado dentro de si.

– Quando não estiver sentindo mais dor ou desconforto me avise, Naruto... – Jiraiya pediu, pegando o pênis meia-bomba do loiro e o acariciando para tentar trazer um pouco de prazer pra ele, logo sentindo o órgão endurecer contra a palma de sua mão larga – Porra que cuzinho quentinho e macio que você têm moleque! Tão gostoso... tão meu... Você é uma delícia meu pupilo!

– Aaah kami-sama! – Naruto gemeu arrastado, rebolando seu traseiro contra a pélvis do mais velho que logo soltou seu pênis para segurar sua cintura novamente e começar a estocar seu interior lentamente, o loiro podia sentir canta saliência do órgão genital de seu sensei esfregar contra suas paredes internas, era doloroso, mas era muito bom.

Não demorou que aquela sensação incômodo se fosse dando lugar a sensação de prazer e sem controlar seus atos Naruto movia seu quadril pra trás e pra frente rapidamente, fazendo o mais velho parar com seus movimentos deixando-o comandar os movimentos.

– Olha como esse cuzinho engole minha rola com gula... – o sannin disse depositando tapas no traseiro rechonchudo, o deixando vermelho, seu pupilo começou a rebolar contra sua pélvis – Isso! Rebola gostoso no meu pau Naruto... Oh porra!

O quarto estava quente, o cheiro de sexo dominava o cômodo, os excitando e estimulando ainda mais.

– Me monte e me foda com todo vigor que tiver, Jiraiya-sensei. – Naruto pediu, parando com seus movimentos.

Sem sair de dentro do menor, Jiraiya segurou firme na cintura fina e o empurrou para frente para que pudesse subir na cama, dobrou os joelhos e logo estava metendo com toda força que tinha, ouvindo o barulho alto de seus quadris se chocando e com suas bolas estapeando o bumbum carnudo, viu o loiro deitar o rosto no colchão de lado, gemendo alto, totalmente entregue, também via lágrimas sair dos olhos dele, molhando a face corada, por um momento se preocupou em estar o machucando.

– Isso, mete com força! Aaah que delícia, acaba com as minhas pregas Jiraiya-sensei!

E com essas palavras depravadas, o mais velho mandou sua insegurança pro inferno e continuou com o ritmo frenético, levando ambos a beira da insanidade.

Jiraiya tirou seu pau de dentro do menor e segurou as nádegas as afastando, sorriu satisfeito ao ver o ânus do loiro totalmente aberto, dilatado e vermelho, tragou um pouco de saliva na boca e cuspiu certeiro, vendo o buraco engolir seu cuspe.

– Vem me chupar um pouquinho, Naruto. – pediu ficando de pé encima da cama.

Naruto sentou sobre os calcanhares, virado de frente, seu rosto a centímetros do pênis que estava brilhante e com a pele vermelha, segurou nas coxas torneadas e afundou seu rosto ali, melando seu rosto, aspirou fundo o aroma forte - tanto de seu aroma natural como de seu ânus (N/A: Eu tô passada, chocada, meu deus... Jesus...) - e logo estava chupando todo aquele dote com fome, sentindo os dedos do mais velho acariciar sua nuca.

Ficou naquela felação por algum tempo até Jiraiya o afastar e se deitar na cama, empunhando orgulhosamente seu pênis.

– Venha cavalgar nele, Naruto.

E lá estava Naruto, sobre o grisalho, deslizando de uma vez todo aquele mastro pra dentro de si. Jiraiya segurou as polpas de sua bunda e o ajudou a subir e descer por seu comprimento rapidamente, os olhos estavam fixos, demonstrando sentimentos não ditos.

O loiro deitou-se sobre o mais velho e o beijou com carinho, o sannin fez seu pupilo erguer um pouco o quadril e começou a estocar seu interior com força, sem quebrar o ósculo que trocavam.

Algumas estocadas profundas e intensas depois Jiraiya gozou dentro do interior de Naruto e este gozou sobre o abdômen forte do homem mais velho.

Abraçou o loiro sonolento encima de seu corpo e beijou-lhe o rosto suado.

– Minha bunda está doendo, Jiraiya-sensei... – Naruto choramingou, esfregando seu rosto no do mais velho.

– Mas você gostou que eu sei. – o sannin disse com um sorriso sacana, apertando a nádega direita do menor.

– Gostei sim... gostei muito... – disse animado, dando um selinho no mais velho – Isso vai repetir novamente, Jiraiya-sensei?

– Lógico que vai. Como eu tinha dito a alguns minutos atrás, a partir de hoje vou te comer sempre que tiver oportunidade meu pupilo gostoso.

Naruto sorriu, satisfeito com a afirmação.

– Precisamos de um banho, estamos melados e cheirando a sexo. – Naruto disse sentando sobre o abdômen do mais velho, quando fez isso seu ânus se abriu minimamente e o sêmen escorreu de dentro de si, sujando Jiraiya, o loiro corou – Viu?

Jiraiya assentiu com a cabeça e ambos saíram da cama indo para o banheiro, tomaram um banho relaxante e demorado pois trocavam carícias e beijos e Naruto ainda pagou mais um boquete pro seu sensei insaciável e após ele lhe dar leitinho na boca, retornaram pro quarto e descansaram um pouco até a hora do jantar.

E de uma coisa ambos tinham certeza, não se entregaram apenas de corpo naquela tarde regada a prazer, mas também de alma.


End file.
